WCPW Loaded Episode 5
WCPW Loaded #5 was the first episode of Season Two WCPW's weekly Loaded shows. Filmed in Newcastle-upon-Tyne on 27 July 2016, the show featured the first women's bout staged by the promotion, with the main event being a #1 contenders match between Doug Williams and Aron Stevens. Staging WCPW Loaded #5 was the first of WCPW's shows to be staged at the larger O2 Academy in Newcastle-upon-Tyne, having moved from their previous home at Warehouse 34. Taking place on 27 July 2016, the show was announced as the debut episode of Season Two of Loaded and was filmed back-to-back with following episodes. For the first time on a Loaded episode the backstage segments and promos were filmed at the venue rather than in a green-screen studio. The show was edited, with pre-recorded backstage segments inserted, and debuted on tape-delay on 8 August 2016, through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. Loaded #5 featured an increase in wrestling from the preceeding shows, containing five matches in total. Each segment was closed out by an advert, hyping the promotion's upcoming event; Stacked or promoting other WhatCulture products. Loaded #5 saw the debut of Dave Bradshaw and Alex Shane as the new commentary team while Ryan Devlin continued in his role as ring announcer. Kenny McIntosh continued as the main interviewer with Jennifer Louise also undertaking backstage interviews. Background WCPW Loaded #5 continued storylines from the first season and the fall out from the Built to Destroy pay-per-view. Big Damo had turned on Jack King and Adam Pacitti to align himself with Adam Blampied and B-Generation X. In doing so Damo had won the WCPW World Championship when he hit a piledriver on Rampage, kayfabe injuring his opponent with the banned move. Elsewhere Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners had formed an uneasy alliance in the face of attacks by the newly formed Prospect but the pair were beginning to argue as Hendry's ego came to the fore. For their part, under the guidance of James R. Kennedy, Prospect were looking to swell their ranks with new up and coming wrestlers. Event Opening The show opens with General Manager Adam Pacitti addressing the situation between Big Damo and Rampage, following the latter's injury from a piledriver move at Built to Destroy. With Rampage out injured Pacitti sets up a #1 contenders match for later that night between Aron Stevens (formerly Damian Sandow in WWE) and Doug Williams. Noam Dar v El ligero v Will Ospreay The opening bout of the night was a three man match between Noam Dar, El Ligero and the debuting Will Ospreay. After some back and forth, all three wrestlers put in an amount of offence and a number of high-flying spots. Ospreay would eventually emerge victorious as he hit a number of finshers on Dar and Ligero to pick up the win at 12 minutes and 52 seconds. Following the match, the wrestlers paid each other respect, shaking hands and hugging, as Ospreay took a great ovation from the crowd as he left the arena. Joe Hendry v Alex Gracie James R. Kennedy appears with Alex Gracie and Lucas Archer and introduces them to Drake who he has invited to join their new stable, Prospect, who he claims will have a bright future in WCPW. Elsewhere backstage Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners argue about their partnership with Connors becoming annoyed with Hendry's arrogance and threatening to quit the duo before leaving the room. The second match on the card is between Joe Hendry and Alex Gracie who has the rest of the Prospect stable with him. Prospect continually threatened to interfere in the match but eventually Gracie was about to hit a diving splash, but Hendry reversed it into his finishing move to win the match at just over nine minutes. As he celebrated in the ring, Prospect moved in to attack Hendry but Conners ran in to make the save. As the two were leaving Kenny McIntosh appears for a post-match interview, but Hendry insists that Conners deserves the spotlight. Conners addresses the issues between the two but says that with Prospect growing in numbers the pair need to stay strong and become a force in WCPW. Bea Priestley v Nixon Newell Elsewhere backstage Martin Kirby and Grado meet in a stairwell and have a brief standoff. Following that segment, General Manager Adam Pacitti comes down to the ring to make an announcement. Paccitti announcs the formation of the Women's Division and introduces the first two competitors, Bea Priestley and Nixon Newell. The two put on a near nine minute contest, which finished with Newell attempting for a headbutt before hitting Priestley with a Canadian Destroyer to win the match. Johnny Moss & Liam Slater v Prospect Jennifer Louise is with Liam Slater and Johnny Moss, with Moss hyping Slater as a new talent that he will develop and mentor. James R. Kennedy interrupts them and hands Slater his business card in an attempt to recruit him, but Moss angrily cuts him off and challenges Prospect to a bout. That match was up next with Moss and Slater taking on Prospect, represented by Lucas Archer and Drake. Kennedy and Alex Gracie also came to ringside and continuously tried to interfere in the match. In the end, Kennedy would try to get involved but Moss hit him and followed up with a Tombstone Piledriver on Archer. Drake would try to go for a Diving Meteora but Moss reversed it, before Slaterhit a Diving Foot Stomp on Archer to win the match at ten minutes and six seconds. Footage from earlier in the day follows as Prince Ameen and Gabriel Kidd emerge from their hotel with Ameen complaining that the hotel isn't of a good enough standard. The pair head for the O2 Academy, but Ameen refuses a taxi, insisting instead that his servant Kidd must carry him. Main Event: Doug Williams v Aron Stevens Before the match, Jennifer Louise conducts a pre-match interview with Doug Williams. Williams bemoans the influx of foreign wrestlers coming into the British scene and vows to send them all packing. Williams claims to be the ambassador for British wrestling and that he will start his fight back against Aron Stevens. The two wrestlers make their way down to the ring for the main event. Stevens constantly antagonises Williams as the latter tries to overpower the American. Stevens would go for a Neckbracker but Williams would kickout in two, he would try to hit his finishing move but Williams reversed it. In the end, Williams would go for a leverage pin but Stevens reversed it to win the match. Adam Blampied comes to ringside hyping the upcoming match with Big Damo insisting that Stevens would become Damo's next victim. With Stevens distracted, Damo appeared behind and hit a Low Blow. Blampied claims that Damo will win and still be the WCPW Champion. The two leave the arena, with Stevens be looking at Damo and Blampied from the ring as the show finshes. Results Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Will Ospreay/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Noam Dar/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Grado/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prospect/Appearances (Team) Category:Bea Priestley/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Nixon Newell/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Liam Slater/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Johnny Moss/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Doug Williams/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Aron Stevens/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:B-Generation X/Appearances (Team) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Alex Shane/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Jennifer Louise/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Steve Lynskey/Appearances (Referee) Category:Defiant Championship/Appearances (Title)